kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 86
Mastermind is the 86th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ei Sei notices that the person on the other side is Shin. Ei Sei asks him if Shou Bun Kun was the one who send him. Shin states that it was one of Shi Shi underlings. Ei Sei deducts that the reason for Shin being here are the assassins. Shin tells him that ten or so of them are left. Ei Sei notices that Shin has improved in the last six months. Ei Sei states that he is no longer a match for Shin swordsmanship. Kou finally wakes up and mistakes Shin and Ka Ryo Ten for intruders. Ei Sei tells everyone to follow them. Shou Bun Kun and his party arrive at the royal palace of Kanyou. Seeing this horrible event that has transpired and being chocked that only a handful of assassins are responsible for this. Shi Shi notices however that there are less security than there should be. Meaning this has to be intentional and the palace defenses must be under the masterminds influence. Heki states that the state is stable as it is under Ryo Fui control. Then the thought crosses his mind that maybe a other state is behind this attack. However then he recalls the fact that assassinating a other states king is a taboo. It is a unspoken agreement among the states. Heki plays with the thought that maybe Wei is behind it, because of the last war. Or it could be Han, however Chancellor Chou is regarded as a sage with high morals. Shin asks Ei Sei if he knows the details of what happened in the last war. He states the knows most of it, but Shin isn't pleased with that and tells him as he is here anyway he can tell him the details. Kou notices that Shin is talking casually with Ei Sei. Shin apologizes to Kou for interrupting their evening as Ei Sei is struggling to open the door and states it is locked from the other side. Ei Sei tells everyone that this is a secret passage only known to the king. Not even Shou Bun Kun knows about this. But then he tells that Ryo Fui is the only person other than him that knows about it and still lives. Then the assassins found Ei Sei party. Characters *Shin *Ka Ryo Ten *Ei Sei *Kou *Shou Bun Kun *Shi Shi *Heki *Sei Kyou mentioned *Ketsu Shi mentioned *Ryo Fui mentioned *Ou Ki mentioned *Shiso mentioned Characters Introduced *Chou mentioned Chapter Notes *Shi Shi ordered one of his underlings to warn Shin about the attempt to kill the king. *Ei Sei states that he is no longer a match for Shin swordsmanship. *Shou Bun Kun and his party arrive at the royal palace of Kanyou. *Shi Shi notices that there are less security than there should be. *Assassinate other states kings is taboo. *Chancellor of Han is Chou. *Chou is regarded as a sage with high morals. *Ei Sei and party are trapped. *There is a secret passage only known to the king underneath the royal palace. *Ryo Fui is the only person other than Ei Sei that knows about the secret passage and still lives. *The assassins found Ei Sei party. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga